The Day The Music Died
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Balthier's wanted Vaan for quite some time. Vaan's been curious about what else Balthier is 'famous' for. He finally asks the question, resulting in a night of climatic passion One Shot. R&R please!


**The Day The Music Died**

The _Strahl_ rose high into the air and began to speed off towards Bhujerba, Balthier handling the controls with expert skill. Once they were steady on course, the sky pirate leaned back in his chair and sighed. His thoughts had not wandered from Vaan since he had met the vagabond, and it was beginning to confuse him.

Fran entered the cramped control room and dropped down in the copilot's chair. She surveyed Balthier with interest and spoke softly, her voice concerned. "Balthier… Your eyes have not left the Hume-child since we took him on. Why is this? I thought you had feelings for another."

Balthier sighed softly. "I don't know… He's just… Always right there! Whenever I try to think about something else… I can't. Fran, it's as if he's taking over my mind!"

Fran looked sympathetic. "Maybe you should tell him."

"I… I just can't. I don't know…. Maybe he'll come on to me."

Fran laughed slightly. "I don't think he'll do that unless the Mist takes him over."

The viera stood and left the room, probably going to find Basch. Balthier sighed heavily and went back to his ship. Vaan walked into the room and sat down in Fran's seat, watching Balthier with interest. Balthier glanced at the teenager irritably. "What?"

Vaan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I was just… Back in the Aerodome, some guy was talking about you. He said you were good at being a sky pirate, but there was something else you were better at. What… What did he mean?"

Balthier snorted slightly. "You're serious?"

Vaan nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Balthier grinned. "You're sure you want to know?"

Vaan sighed. "I should have just asked Basch. He would have told me right out."

Balthier looked upset. "No, no… Don't go ask Basch for anything." He scratched his head and spoke softly. "The man meant sex."

Vaan looked confused at first. "What?"

Balthier turned red. "Sex. He meant sex."

Vaan looked terrified/embarrassed. "Oh… I'm going to leave now…"

Balthier snorted once Vaan left. The boy was so innocent. "Probably a virgin," he muttered, turning tomato red a split second later.

Later that night, the _Strahl_ was on autopilot, Fran and Basch were enjoying each other's 'company', Penelo was reading, and Ashe was trying to figure out what she was going to do to regain the throne. Balthier was in his cabin, and had just taken off his golden vest when Vaan burst in. Vaan blushed at the sight of Balthier minus his usual vest and turned away. "Never mind…"

Balthier smiled. "What's wrong?"

Vaan blushed and sat down on Balthier's bed. "I was wondering if you could show me…"

Balthier raised an eyebrow and began to unbutton his white shirt. "Show you what?"

Vaan's blush deepened. "Um… What you're famous for."

Balthier laughed. "Right now?"

Vaan stood up and made his way towards the door. "I guess… Basch could always show me."

Balthier sighed. "No, no… I already told you not to go to Basch. Spare him your quiddities."

Vaan turned around and smirked. "You'll show me, then?"

Balthier pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and pulled Vaan to him, locking lips with the younger man passionately. Vaan's eyes widened and he kissed back as well as he could. Balthier pulled Vaan's short shirt off and moved his lips lower, sucking on the boy's neck. Vaan groaned ferally and began to fumble with the clasp of Balthier's pants clumsily. (A/N: Not that I actually know how Balthier's pants do up, though I've wished for it many, many times. I just figured… Zippers mustn't have been invented yet.)

Balthier grabbed Vaan's hand and pushed him down on the bed, moving his attention in a more southerly direction. His mouth was probing and exploring the teenager's body, and he paused every so often to suck and nip at Vaan's skin, paying special attention to his nipples. Vaan arched his back, forcing his skin against Balthier, a leg slipping between the older man's thighs as he did.

Balthier moaned as Vaan's leg brushed against his hard cock, doubling his efforts on the boy's nipples. He bit down suddenly, drawing a small pearl of blood from the pink bud. Vaan cried out softly, his nails digging into Balthier's back violently. Balthier grinned and licked the small bead of blood. Once the blood was flowing freely, Balthier bit the other nipple, and Vaan cried out. "What… What are you doing?"

Balthier moved his hand down to Vaan's stiff cock and smirked. "You like it rough, don't you, Vaan?"

Vaan merely moaned, his mind dizzy with pleasure. Balthier swiftly removed Vaan's pants and underwear, licking the milky pearl of pre-cum that had amassed there. Vaan nearly came. It was the first time he had ever done anything even remotely like this; he had been restrained to masturbating up until now.

Balthier quickly realized this and grabbed a thin vial of lube off of his nightstand, coating his fingers with it and slipping one inside the boy expertly. Vaan moaned softly. "I… I want more…"

Balthier shrugged. "Your choice." He thrust another two fingers into Vaan, who immediately cried out in pain. However, Balthier noticed that his cock muscles had begun to twitch more prominently and the vein at the tip of his member was pulsing rapidly. Balthier laughed. "You really like the pain, don't you? Here."

Balthier withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his thick cock, beginning to move in and out of Vaan violently. Vaan's eyes rolled back as he began to cum, but Balthier grabbed the younger man's balls and squeezed. Vaan cried out in mingled pain and pleasure, and Balthier grinned. "You aren't coming until I do, okay?"

Vaan nodded, panting heavily. Balthier continued to move in and out of Vaan, feeling the boy tear beneath him and discovering that he positively loved the feeling. Vaan was finding that he was a bit of a masochist himself, as he loved this absolutely brutal feeling, one of being subjected and degraded. He nearly came again, and Balthier pinched one of the boy's bloody nipples. It was not enough to stop him from coming, however, and Vaan spilled his seed all over Balthier's stomach and chest.

Balthier narrowed his eyes and slapped Vaan across the face. "What did I say?"

Vaan moaned. "I'm so sorry, Balthier! It's just… You're so good…"

Balthier grinned. "This is why I'm famous. Let me finish up." Balthier finally came, filling Vaan's ass with his seed. He finally pulled out and collapsed on the boy, who was bleeding abundantly and had numerous bite marks and hickeys all over his body.

Vaan groaned. "Balthier…"

"You're staying here tonight…" He rolled off of Vaan and removed an Elixir from his bedside drawer, pushing it towards the younger man. "Here. Take it. It should help a little."

Vaan did as he was told and promptly fell asleep. Balthier sighed and wrapped a protective arm around Vaan's waist, burying his face in the teenager's back. He felt terrible for what he had done, but it was probably for the best. Maybe he and Vaan would finally be able to get on with their lives without thinking of each other every waking second.

Balthier fell asleep a few moments later, his arm tightening around Vaan's waist as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Morning After…

Balthier woke up before Vaan and made his way into the control room, sitting down in his chair. He was unable to stop smiling, and when Fran entered, she noted this with some interest. "You are happy, Balthier. Why?"

Balthier shrugged. "Who knows? It's just a good day."

Fran smiled. "The Mist connection between you and Vaan has thickened. What happened last night?"

Balthier merely grinned. "Nothing."

Fran looked as if she didn't believe him but left the subject at that. Suddenly, Penelo's voice came from the hallway outside of the control room, sounding slightly panicked. "Vaan! What happened to you?"

Vaan's voice drifted back, sounding somewhat pained. "Nothing major. Just a few marks."

"But that's a huge bruise!"

Balthier winced and stood up. Vaan entered the room, and Balthier got a chance to view the full extent of the damage he had inflicted on the wannna-be sky pirate. He had a huge hickey on his neck, his nipples were both bruised and cut, and there were varying degrees of bite marks all over his chest and torso. Vaan smiled slightly. "Are you happy?"

Balthier smiled in return. "Depends on what you mean by 'happy'."

Fran raised an eyebrow. "I believe I'll take my leave now."

She left the control room, and Balthier grinned at Vaan. "I'm sorry. How badly does it hurt?"

Vaan shrugged. "The Elixir fixed most of it, but there's still a little pain. It should go away soon enough."

Balthier looked away. "Oh."

Vaan turned to leave the room but stopped suddenly. "Balthier… Last night was really cool… Thanks for showing me."

Balthier grinned and watched as Vaan walked away. He called out after him, his voice joking. "Want to do it again tonight?"

Vaan threw him a thumbs-up sign, and Balthier grinned. "Great! Same time, all right?"

"Of course!"

Balthier collapsed in his chair, turning back to his controls. He couldn't stop smiling, even as he charted the autopilot for Bhujerba.

* * *

Okay… So, with this story… I've been dying to write a Balthier/ Vaan sex-on-an-airship fic for, like, ever, and now that I've finally done so, I've realized… I don't really like Vaan. Yeah, he's cute during the CG scenes, but the rest of the time, he's got those weird eye shadows that make him seem so, well, weird. But, so what? Balthier's really hot, and if I knew more about Al-Cid, I would totally write one between them, but I'm not that far. Al-Cid just came in, and I just beat the Judge on Mt. Bur-Omisace. I loved him! He was so _crazy_! 


End file.
